Demons
Demons are red skinned Chaotic Evil beings that are either from hell, reside ''in ''hell, or are doomed to hell, depending on what religion you subscribe to. They love to create problems for humans, and occasionally other races also, which they do mostly for laughs. Sexual Imbalance and Dimorphism It is interesting to note that there is a seriously messed up gender distribution and dimorphism in demons. There are 10 females for every 1 male demon and male demons tend to be three times the size of the females. Also, the males tend to look more like giant dragon-men or Tolkien Balrogs than the more humanoid female. This is one popular theory for the cause of the high propensity for demonic Lesbianism. Two major theories exist to why this may be: *The first theory is that due to the highly exaggerated sex drive of the male demon, a harem of female demons (and some creepy female humans who are into that sort of thing... ) is needed to keep up with the urge to mate. It is well worth noting that not all demon males exhibit this trait. For example, Walter appears to have no sex drive at all, or at least one that is somewhat less than the average fifty-year-old male. *Since the major prey of demons is angsty hormonal teenagers, it would make sense for the female demons to mimic the form of attractive females with tails and long tongues, since that is fantasized by most sexual orientations from about 15 to 25. They lead them out into the woods, make them dance naked ( giving rise to witch mythology ) laugh at them, and then have their dominant male kill the angsty teens and cook them with fire-breath so that they can all survive another month. ( Which is where the myth of witches worshiping the moon comes from, since this type of hunting is best done on a full moon wherein humans are more susceptible to stupid impulsivness and demons have more light by which to be sexually attractive. ) This theory is supported by the fact that female demons have breasts, despite being hatched from eggs laid by a queen demon and fed with shredded women's fiction ( which serves no other known function in the universe ) as babes. Careers as Lawyers Due to the conniving nature of the female demon's psychology, they make exceptionally good lawyers, especially in Japan. ( For some reason? ) Several celebrities and political groups have demonic lawyers, including, but not limited to: the LGBT, Tom Cruise, Barrack Obama, Patrick O'Bamas, and Kevak. Confusion with Imps Baby demons are often confused with the similar looking imps, however there are many noticable differences. Baby demons are rather docile and needy whereas imps behave more like gremlins or keas. In fact, baby demons are notable for being rather impressionable and if raised by humans, will adopt human mannerisms. This leads some more radical humans to believe that the demonic race can be "saved" by reappropriating their babies and raising them as humans. They often find this is difficult to do, because their main diet ( shredded women's fiction ) is difficult to obtain, howver experiments have shown that the wildly abundant fan-fiction makes an acceptable substitute, provided they aren't allowed to read it first. Confusion with other creatures called "Demons" Like "troll", the word "demon" is a malaproper, originally referring to something much different, and historically applying to anything not well understood by the dominant religion's priests. That said, even these beings are not "true demons", but it makes it so much easier to just call them that. 'nuff said.